


Saved as...

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Wonchan, M/M, mentions of other members - Freeform, might pick up on this fic again, planning on making a second oart as well, really short domestic oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Wonwoo had the best 5th year anniversary night with Chan but is woken up by a very moody boyfriend. And the worst part is he doesnt know why.





	Saved as...

**Author's Note:**

> Really short one to start of the fic! Enjoy!

Wonwoo fucked up...

He doesnt know exactly how but he is most certainly sure that he fucked up.

It was their 5th year anniversary yesterday and Chan arranged a whole night of activities for them. A quick tour to the recently opened gallery that houses modern art, a reservation to their favorite Japanese restaurant before heading out to the cinemas for the latest superhero movie out in the theaters.

Wonwoo thinks Chan is mad for being half an hour late and honestly he blames Soonyoung for making him finish up knowing full well he has to go. But Chan seems unbothered by it all, pulling Wonwoo for a chaste kiss as he arrives and then dragging him around the gallery with a bright smile on. The night went on smoothly and Wonwoo now has an updated wallpaper for his phone of Chan upending a bowl of ramen, the bowl completely covering his face which Wonwoo finds endearing. The bright lights on the background fading into a blur of colors making Chan stand out even more with his black longsleeve shirt on. Wonwoo would never admit it but it was only one of the many photos Wonwoo has of Chan throughout the night.

The movie was amazing and Wonwoo laughs everytime he tried to ask Chan a question only for the younger to shush him by blindly shoving popcorn in his mouth, his eyes not leaving the screen so Wonwoo has to catch the popcorn shoved on his nose and cheek before they fall on his lap.   
The movie ended with Chan pulling Wonwoo back down to sit as the credits roll, reminding him of the usual scene after the credits. And Chan was right, although Wonwoo was paying more attention on his boyfriend's serious facial expression as he takes in the scene. And Chan did not stop talking as Wonwoo drives them home.

Wonwoo then recounts how he had only taken his coat off before Chan had him pinned back on the door, his arms wrapping around Wonwoo's shoulder as he presses his lips hungrily. Wonwoo then took them approximately eight minutes for them to blindly make their way to their bedroom, an article of clothing getting discarded as they make their way leaving only his boxers and Chan's unbuttoned shirt on as they got on their bed. And Wonwoo's not one to brag but he's 120% sure that none of what happened next could've made Chan upset with him. Nothing at all.

So imagine his surprise when hes woken up today with Chan slamming their door close, startling a still naked Wonwoo out of his slumber. He then wraps their blanket around his hips and peaked outside only to see Chan fixing his bag, already dressed for work.

"Hey." Wonwoo said, a lazy smile on as he recounts the night. A lazy smile that quickly ripped off his face when he saw Chan giving him The Look.   
"I'm off to work. There's breakfast on the table." Chan said, as he grabbed for his coat and disappeared from behind the door. Wonwoo feels a shiver run up his spine as The Look flashes behind his eyelids.

The Look, as dubbed by Mingyu, is Chan's look of utter disapproval and disappointment. Wonwoo has seen it a few times and he's usually the one to dissipate it so that their friends dont think Chan would actually murder Seungkwan or Mingyu.   
But this is the first time he's been at the receiving end of The Look and he honestly feels lost.

Wonwoo put on a shirt and boxers before going out to eat breakfast. He sees half of their clothes still thrown all over the place and saw the other half already piled up on the back of the couch. He checked for his phone in his coat pockets and his pants and slightly panicked before seeing it on top of the table. He gave out a relieved sigh and picked it up before sitting dow to eat food. He saw his messages first as he unlocked his phone and saw a couple of messages from Seungcheol and the rest of the gang greeting them for their anniversary, asking if anyone's free for a weekend hangout, Soonyoung asking something about yesterday's report, Jihoon asking if he wanted to hang out for a drink. He then sees his messages to Chan and sees his apologies after apologies and Chan reassuring him that it's fine.

Wonwoo locks his phone, finishes his breakfast, and washes the dishes. He was about to pick up their clothes by the couch when the door clicks open and Chan emerges from the outside.

"I forgot my laptop." Chan muttered, going straight for their room when Wonwoo grabbed onto his wrist.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Chan gave him a glance and a nod before walking towards their room. Wonwoo stands where he is and runs a hand over his face. A frustrated sigh passes through his lips as Chan emerges from their room with his laptop in his left arm and his phone in his right hand. A deep scowl on his face as he walks around the elder to get to his bag, fitting his laptop in as quickly as he can.  
"I did something, didn't I?" Chan let out a humorless chuckle and strapped closed his bag.   
"You sure did." Chan said. Wonwoo let out a groan as Chan gave him an unimpressed look.   
"A hint would be appreciated." Wonwoo said. Chan scoffed. Scoffed. Now Wonwoo's scared to know what he did cause Chan's fucking pissed.

Chan looked over his shoulder and went around him again towards the table, picking up the elders phone. He then unlocked his phone started typing something, stopping as he held up Wonwoo's phone up to his face. Wonwoo stares at the black screen, Chan gave him another unimpressed look as his phone started ringing.

Wonwoo looked at Chan and back to his phone and then back to Chan.

Fuck.

"I have a completely reasonable explanation for that." Wonwoo said. Chan tossed him his phone as he went around to grab his bag.   
"Oh, I'm sure you do." Chan said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable coming out if his mouth and Wonwoo laughs as he hugs the younger from behind.  
"That was years ago. Come on Channie." Wonwoo feels Chan trying to break the hug off before sighing in defeat.  
"Jailbait." Chan said in disbelief.  
"It was Soonyoung!" Wonwoo laughs as Chan shrugs him off.   
"You could've changed it!" Wonwoo laughs despite himself and that seems to make the younger even more annoyed.  
"It was just an inside joke! Come on babe." Chan crosses his arms in front of him and Wonwoo pulls him in a hug.  
"Okay i'll change it. I'll do it right now." Wonwoo held his phone over Chan's face.  
"Dont bother. My dignity's already flushed down the toilet." Chan said.  
Wonwoo laughs as Chan buries his face in his shirt.

It was seriously just a joke. A tasteless one at that.

Soonyoung had found out they were dating a month after they got together and teased Wonwoo for dating a barely 18 Chan at the time. Wonwoo reassures the other that they started dating when Chan was 19 but Soonyoung had already changed Chan's contact to 'Jailbait' with a few hearts after.

"You really need to drop Soonyoung someday. You're losing more braincells the more you hang out with him." Chan grumbled. Wonwoo laughs at that and pulls Chan away a bit and leveled his head to his. Wonwoo smiled and leaned in for a kiss, Chan still pouting but leaned in nonetheless.

"I cannot belive you've had me saved as Jailbait from the very start." Chan groaned again and Wonwoo chuckled.   
"You have my permission to change it to anything you want." Chan chuckles at that and grabbed for Wonwoo's phone. He had a smile on as he messes with Wonwoo's phone and gave Wonwoo another kiss before hurrying out. Calling out that he's late already and that he'll be home later than usual. Wonwoo says his goodbye and was about lock his phone when he saw Chan's contact. Wonwoo laughed, typed in a message and went to take a bath. But before he could go in under the spray of the shower his phone chimed in, notifying a new message.

 

**_Me:_ **   
_How is this an upgrade from Jailbait?_

 

**_Dick Destroyer:_ **   
_Well, for one, it's better than cock conquerer._   
_And two, its fucking true... as I've demonstrated last night._

_But I'll demonstrate again later ;*_

 

Wonwoo feels his dick twitch at the thought of last night and now he feels like he shouldve opted for a cold shower instead of a warm one.

 

He smiles as he locks his phone and starts washing up. He starts thinking of ways to annoy Soonyoung later at work cause he's gonna have to give Soonyoung hell for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE THAT WAS TO YOUR LIKING. theres more to this fic coming soon!! And Sama if you're reading this, idk if I'll put smut yet but you'll be the first to know if I'll put one 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comment below or tell me what you think in Twitter!! I'm @punk_assnerd!!


End file.
